Drain valves for fluid product containers (such as liquid products used in the pharmaceutical and biotechnological industries) are known. However, there is a need for improved drain valves. The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.